


Some things are better kept to yourself

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Silly, What even...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea: Imagine the most serious character you know. Now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by.</p><p>And now, you can go write your own versions. :'D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some things are better kept to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Idea: Imagine the most serious character you know. Now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by.
> 
> And now, you can go write your own versions. :'D

You don’t speak about it. You don’t do much as refer to it. You keep your trap shut. You don’t say ‘Hey, remember when—’. No. You just don’t.

You don’t even _think_ about it. He’ll hear you. He’ll hear you and come into your hab suite in the night while you’re recharging and stab you in the gut. If he caught you stifling down your giggles every time he walked past the unnamed–kitchen–appliance–straight–from–Hell, he’ll beat the living day light out of you. Even Turmoil decided it’d be better to keep quiet about it and that was probably the wisest thing the commander had done in a while.

Though, there were some idiots who had their death wishes on ‘waiting to be fulfilled’ list. Those mechs thought it’d be beyond hilarious to place the unnamed–kitchen–appliance–straight–from–Hell on a plain sight and set it to do its Unicron-spawned trick whenever Deadlock thought it’d be safe to walk pass it.

Yeah, no. No such luck. He’d give the appliance a death glare – why did they even have one in the first place?! – and wait for a moment. When nothing happened, he’d growl and continue his way and _SPROING_ goes the appliance, making Deadlock nearly jump out of his armor.

No. You _do not_ speak about Deadlock getting scared by the toaster going off.


End file.
